


Love is Complicated

by jolly_love



Series: Love is... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Fighting, Friendship/Love, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter’s best friend, stormed into Grimmauld Place. Harry sat on the couch, looking through the latest lies in the Prophet, and didn’t bother to look at his friend whose red hair matched his face rather nicely. He didn’t have to look up to know why he would be here. And he was also rather sure what topic they were going to be discussing in a few seconds.





	Love is Complicated

Ron Weasley, Harry Potter’s best friend, stormed into Grimmauld Place. Harry sat on the couch, looking through the latest lies in the Prophet, and didn’t bother to look at his friend whose red hair matched his face rather nicely. He didn’t have to look up to know why he would be here. And he was also rather sure what topic they were going to be discussing in a few seconds.

“You told her it was over.” That wasn’t a question. Harry idly turned another page, not looking up from his task and waited for another few seconds before answering the non question statement.

“It is over.”

Ron stared at him clearly angry beyond believe. Harry could feel his glaring eyes; however, he was not going to back down. He’d had so many sleepless nights full of worry and thoughts in which he had planned his future and realised that it never really looked the way he had really wanted it to. The first step towards getting to his actual future was to end his relationship.

“How could you!” Once again, it wasn’t a question and Harry remained seated, looking at the big pictures in the Prophet. Over the years the respect people had for this newspaper had plunged severely and now they tried to gain back their readership through a lot of pictures and news about celebrities and other stupid ideas.

“What is this?” Before Harry had any chance to talk to Ron, a picture landed in front of his nose. He leaned back and examined it. It showed a black haired wizard with a very famous scar on his head in a black coat standing in the crowd at a Quidditch game, next to him a blond, almost white haired wizard in a very sexy red velvet jumper smirking at him.

“Nothing” Harry answered and turned back to the newspaper article about the Head Auror having had an affair. An obvious lie, but he didn’t care.

Ron shook his head. “It’s a very graphical _nothing_!”

“It’s just a picture, Ron.”

Finally, Harry turned to look at Ron who narrowed his eyes, not really happy with his answer. “I know what this damn thing is, you moron! You said it was over between the two of you!”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “It is over. It’s just... It’s just complicated.”

It was in fact so complicated that he had no idea if something was going on between the two of them or if they were just very good friends. From what he could see in this picture it looked as if the blond wizard was doing and feeling more than just trying to be friends. But he didn’t want to get his hopes up for this.

“It wasn’t complicated when you promised Hermione to leave him! It has been over five years! How come now it’s suddenly so hard?!” Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest and Harry sighed. He had thought that maybe their disagreement over his choice of partner was over and done once he had chosen Ginny. However, there was no spark. Nothing really. Not when there was something else going on when he was with _him_.

He put down the newspaper and smiled at Ron. “You don’t get it, do you?”

Ron shook his head. “No, I don’t. What is so hard? You were happy with Ginny and she was nice enough to take you back after you came crawling on your knees! You guys are _married_!”

Harry sighed. Yes, he had messed up in this relationship. But it wasn’t going strong anyway. Not even from the very first date, where Harry had seen another certain blond wizard in the restaurant and the smile on his lips was actually meant for him. Not her.

“I know you won’t believe me, but I did love her.”

Ron huffed and shook his head. “You told her you had to break up! Get a bloody divorce! And what for exactly?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry silently had to admit that he had no idea. Well, except one. “Hope.”


End file.
